fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Crashers II
Castle Crashers II is a Fighting/Adventure game for the Xbox 360, PS3, Wii U and Nintendo Wii being made by Lemmykoopa24. It will feature 4 new knights, along with the 4 original ones, and have more flexibility with equipment. Gameplay & Controls NOTE: These controls here are described as the PS3 controls. The gameplay is like that of the original Castle Crashers. You travel across 3-D environments, defeating enemies, leveling up, finding new equipment and Animal Orbs, and eventually get to the boss level and defeat him. The 4 original knights are pretty basic, but the 4 new ones are quite unique. *Right Stick - Move *X - Jump *Square - Light Attack *Triangle - Heavy Attack *Circle - Use Gear *L2 - Guard *R2 - Activate Magic *L1/R1 - Swap Gear Playable Characters Red Knight One of the 4 original knights. Uses Lightning Magic, which with he can constantly keep attacking his target with. Starting weapon is the Mace. Is equipped with Arrows and a telescope, which can scroll through the screen so you can form an attack plan or decide whether or not to use medicine. Orange Knight One of the 4 original knights. Uses Fire Magic, which leaves the target on fire. Starting weapon is Axe. Is equipped with arrows and a torch, which can light up dark rooms. Green Knight One of the 4 original knights. Uses Corrosive Magic, which poisons the target. Starting weapon is Spear. Is equipped with arrows and a boomerang, which he can use to stun enemies, retrieve distant items, and open doors and blockages easily. Blue Knight One of the 4 original knights. Uses Ice Magic, which freezes the target. Starting weapon is Spear. Is equipped with arrows and a boomerang, which he can use to stun enemies, retrieve distant items, and open doors and blockages easily. Black Knight One of the new knights. He is the leader of the Grey Knights. Instead of using magic, he uses bombs for his attacks. The bombs are quite powerful. His starting weapon is the Bronze Sword. He is equipped with arrows and a horn with which he can use to call in Gray Knights to aid them. For every 3rd time he levels up, the amount of knights summoned will increase by 1. Purple Knight One of the new knights. Uses Dark Magic, which confuses the enemy. He can run faster and jump higher than all the knights and pull off acrobatic attacks and combos while jumping and running. His skills are based on a ninja. Starting weapon is Sai. Is equipped with shurikens and a rope with which he can use to tie up enemies and swing across gaps. Brown Knight One of the new knights. The Brown Knight will always be in the status that is achieved by eating a sandwich, so he is bigger and far stronger than the other knights, at the cost of not being able to use gear, weapons, or magic. His strength allows him to lift heavy doors out of the way, penetrate armored enemies, throw small enemies, and hold off big enemies. His lack of weapons means he fights with his fists and feet. Cyan Knight One of the new knights. The Cyan Knight has the worst physical strength of the knights, but he is able to wield all types of magic, which he can swap by changes his staffs, which are his gear. Starting weapon is Enchanted Cane. Is equipped with a red staff (lightning), an orange staff (fire), a blue staff (ice), a green staff (poison), and a purple staff (darkness). Weapons Weapons are used to fight enemies with. They affect your stats depending on what weapon you have. *Mace - +1 Strength, -1 Defense *Axe - +2 Strength, -3 Agility *Long Sword - +1 Agility *Spear - +1 Defense *Bronze Sword - Does not affect stats *Sai - +3 Agility *Enchanted Cane - +4 Magic Rest TBA... Armor Armor also affect your stats. TBA Animal Orbs Animal Orbs are small animals that provide bonuses and enchantments. *- New *Seahorse - Lets you move faster in water. *Rammy - Knocks down enemies. *Bitey Bat - Chomps enemy heads *Burly Bear - Increases your strength. *Dragonhead - Shoots fire *Legs - Poisons enemies. * *Croc - Crunches enemies in his jaws. * *BiPolar Bear - Mauls enemies and allies who have low health. Souls The type of soul you equip defines and alters your magic *Red Soul - Adds electricity to your magic. Rest TBA... Mounts Mounts are large animals that you can ride around for an extra hand. *Warhorse - Fast. *Giant Crocodile - Can use a Bite attack. *Camel - Heals you over time and can use a Spit attack. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:Sequels